


The Hobbit fanart

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: New Zealand Actor RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossposted fanart from my tumblr for The Hobbit. Will have various characters and pairings as I have time to draw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "You're Alive!" -Bilbo/Bofur

**Author's Note:**

> Bilbo and Bofur reuniting in Erebor after the destruction of Laketown.

 


	2. "Sunset Kiss"- Bilbo/Bofur




	3. Durin's Sons Rock Band AU sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face sketches for the band members of my Rock Band AU. Bofur, Fili, Kili, Nori, and Ori.  
> Fic here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3548282/chapters/7812464  
> Details in this tumblr post: http://lady-sci-fi.tumblr.com/post/113716008804/dwarves-rock-band-au

 


	4. "Steal a Kiss" -Bofur/Elrond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on those photos of James Nesbitt and Hugo Weaving at one of the premieres.
> 
> Accompanying fic here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3642576

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thorin's Company"  
> Detail shots from full size artwork. Which is available at Society6 http://society6.com/product/thorins-company-ft8_print#1=45


	6. "Tea and Sleep by Firelight" -Balin/Dori

 


	7. "Interrupted" -Bofur/Nori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up to you the context of where they are and who is doing the interrupting :P


	8. "Reunited in Grief" -Bilbo/Bofur at Ravenhill

 


	9. "Not So Innocent Anymore" -Dwalin/Ori

 


	10. "Here With You" -Bilbo/Bofur

 


	11. "Long Day's End" -Jed Brophy/William Kircher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobbit RPF commission

 


	12. "Here With You #2" -Balin/Dori

 


	13. "Doubt and Despair" -Bofur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my entries for the HobbitCon 4 Fanbook Project  
> For Bofur I chose “openness.” This is right after the Bilbo and Bofur on the wall scene from the Battle of the Five Armies Extended Edition.


	14. "Memory and Pain" -Bifur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my entries for the Hobbitcon 4 Fanbook Project.  
> For Bifur I chose “absentmindedness”. Sometimes, when he’s not all there, he remembers the attack on his home that left him damaged. The Khuzdul translates to “Pain, hurt, loss… But though I have lost some of my mind, I have not lost myself.”


	15. "Campfire Rest" -Bilbo/Bofur




	16. Hogwarts AU characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts AU commissions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin- Thranduil, Thorin, Nori
> 
> Ravenclaw- Balin, Ori, Oin
> 
> Hufflepuff- Dwalin, Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur
> 
> Gryffindor- Bilbo, Bard, Fili, Kili, Gloin, Legolas, Tauriel
> 
> Staff- Saruman (Headmaster), Gandalf (Gryffindor Head/Charms), Radagast (Hufflepuff Head/Care of Magical Creatures), Galadriel (Slytherin Head/Potions), Elrond (Ravenclaw Head/History of Magic), Beorn (Herbology)

 


	17. "Stage Passion" -Jed Brophy/William Kircher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Jed and Mark Hadlow at HobbitCon 4  
> http://lady-sci-fi.tumblr.com/post/142319544739/goldenlionprince-hobbitcon-moments-part-2


	18. "Mourning the Innocent" -Bifur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bifur with the burnt doll he picked up in Dale


	19. "Ceremony" -Bilbo/Bofur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Dwarf weddings involving hand and face painting (silver for the proposer, gold for the person who accepted the proposal). Flowers are a hobbit wedding standard, along with being outside. I suppose this is the spring after reclaiming Erebor.


	20. "Company for the Camp Watch" -Dwalin/Ori




	21. "The Lion Company"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to masterpost with individual links: http://lady-sci-fi.tumblr.com/post/146772783619/the-lion-company-individual-posts


	22. "The Lion Company- Playing With Uncle"- Thorin, Fili, Kili

 


	23. "The Lion Company- Unlikely Couple"- Kili and Tauriel




	24. "Hello, Little One"- Dwalin and Ori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on what Graham McTavish said about his "naked dwarf calendar" pose


	25. "Tender Morning Love"- Bilbo/Bofur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly nsfw


	26. "Love and Rockstars" -Bofur/Nori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern rock band AU. Part of a magazine interview/photoshoot after their relationship outing.
> 
> “Durin’s Sons” fic series here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/295904


End file.
